


The Future for Us

by Sweet_Kyandii



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game), 未来日記 | Mirai Nikki | Future Diary
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 未来日記 | Mirai Nikki | Future Diary Fusion, Anzu is the Protagonist, F/M, I'm quenching my thirst for IzuAn, IzuAn, Non-Idol AU, Survival Game, Yandere, killing game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23976067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Kyandii/pseuds/Sweet_Kyandii
Summary: Known as the girl who could never ignore the cries of those in need, Anzu never minded the amount of work given to her. In fact, being busy and doing something productive was the pinnacle of her happiness, she loved it, no matter how much it takes a toll on her body. So much so, that she constantly keeps a list of everything she will do in her little notebook.One day, however, everything was mysteriously written for her in clear and accurate entries. From the moment she will wake up in the morning to the moment she will fall asleep at night.As if that wasn’t enough, Anzu unknowingly finds herself a player competing with other players who also receives entries from the future to win a survival game with a simple premise; Be the last one standing and receive the price of being the next god of both time and space.With that in mind, Anzu has to find a way to survive in this catastrophic event especially when a certain popular model had suddenly entered her life.
Relationships: Anzu/Sena Izumi (Ensemble Stars!)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	1. Prologue

With his tired knees finally giving up down the floor, a man exhaustedly pants, clutching his chest. He turned his head towards the corner of the room and saw his reflection on the mirror. A refreshing, nightly breeze passed through the windows, making his slightly curly hair to flutter so gracefully than it already is, especially when the moonlight was shining upon those fluffy locks. The man would’ve been proud of what he’d look like, he takes very good care of his appearance, after all.

But the blood all over his body was ruining everything.

It was everywhere. On his clothes, on his disheveled hair, on his handsome face, and especially, on his hands. This made the man click his tongue in annoyance, thinking how much of a bitch it would be to clean up. The man sighed and looked down, his eyes already looking dead and exhausted. He just wanted lay down and wish everything to just be over with.

But the man looked up once again and shook his head, as if flicking away any feeling that could further his irritation. He stood up with what little strength he has and went towards the mirror. He looked at his own reflection sternly, as if scolding that person for thinking in such a weak mindset. So many events had already happened that lead him to this situation, if he gave up now, all his hard work will all be for nothing. What’s a little fatigue could do to him anyways when he’s already been through so much?

“...I can still keep going.”

That’s right, his fate was already decided the moment he was made a player to this game anyways. This fucked up, twisted game with a price too stupid for his taste. But he’s the one who chose to play this kind of role to begin with, merely because he was determine he could do it. He will never let that determination fade away, it was his only reminder that he was fighting against the world for something that truly matters. No matter what it takes, he will keep on going, he must keep on going.

Especially for that person’s sake. 


	2. Future Diary

“Oh, thank you! Thank you, Anzu!” 

A girl with red hair bounced up and down as she clasped her hands with her friend. “I’m gonna make it up to you! I swear you’re the savior the drama club!” 

Anzu, the brunette girl that she was constantly thanking to the point of worship, only smiled at her and grabbed the box full of unfinished products. “You’re welcome but I don’t really need anything in return.” She said. “You’ve been losing sleep over this performance, are you, Chizuru? It’s not good for an actress to look like a bear on stage...Well, unless you are playing the bear.” 

“That’s why, I’ll finish all these outfits for you. Just a friend helping out a friend.” Anzu said, patting Chizuru’s head as she looked up at her, looking like she’s about to cry out of overwhelming relief and happiness. 

“I really am so lucky to have you as a friend~! Are you an angel, Anzu~?” Chizuru cried out, hugging her friend by the waist. 

Anzu merely chuckled and after a while of comforting the girl, it was time to part their ways. Chizuru left to go continue practicing along with her fellow club members while Anzu was left in the classroom. She took out a pen and a cute little notebook before scribbling out new words on the paper. 

**[Started at 4:35 PM] **_Help out Chizuru with the drama club’s unfinished outfits. ___****

Satisfied with her new given task, Anzu slung her bag on her shoulders before lifting up the small box she got from Chizuru and went out of her merry way. With the box on her other hand, she looked at her notebook again to remember what she needed to do next.

This little cute notebook was what she called her “To-Do Diary”. Anzu writes down everything she was tasked to do and even necessary things like eating whilst giving out comments and notes about how it went. It was completed with the exact time on when she received or started that task along with the time on when she finished that task. Anzu thought about it one day as to keep herself from procrastinating and reminds her of her tasks. It was a little hobby she thought of and now, she couldn’t stop writing the little things she has to do. 

Some would call it a way of killing your boredom but Anzu honestly feels entertained by it, especially when she looked back at it at the end of the day. Her friends thought it was a little weird and got concerned since it obviously was link to her love of working. But Anzu assures them that it’s nothing like what they’re thinking, promising them that she’ll take care of herself more using her diary method. 

“Writing in that diary again?” Anzu looked up and just realised that she was already by the gates of her school, with her friend patiently waiting for her. Her friend, Kuromori Suzu, a girl with black hair in about Anzu’s height with interesting fashion choices such as an eyepatch to cover her mismatched eyes. She stood in front of Anzu with her arms crossed. “Which job did you take in this time?” 

“Just a little something from Chizuru.” Anzu cheerfully said as the two of them began to walk away from the school territory. “They were running out of members to handle the outfits so I volunteered to do it for them.”

“Just make sure you don’t overdo it, okay?” Suzu said, her voice brimming with concern as she adjusted the hold on her guitar case. “A workaholic like you knows no limits, after all.”

“Hey, that’s mean. My situation hasn’t had come that bad to call me a workaholic, you know?” Anzu denies but Suzu just sarcastically agreed at her comment, causing the brunette to puff her cheeks. Then, Anzu took out her notebook once again and showed it to Suzu. “But anyway, we’re still going to that delicious-looking café, right? My To-Do Diary says so!” 

Suzu blinked and and read the entry on Anzu’s notebook that she wrote not too long ago and smiled. “Of course~!” She said. “Whatever your To-Do Diary says, I guess~?” 

************ ******

Just as she entered her room, Anzu quickly placed her bag on the side and lazily plopped into her bed, letting out a long sigh. A long sigh of relief that the day had finally came to an end. She raised her notebook up and opened it, beginning to read everything she wrote starting this morning and the little comments and notes she wrote down. Anzu laughed as some even had comments and doodle that wasn’t even done by her but by her friends, reminding her about this and thats. After reading everything, she sat up on her bed, feeling satisfied of the entertainment she got from the little notebook and prepared herself for the night. This was truly how her nightly routine goes.

With her nightly necessities such as bathing and eating dinner finished, Anzu would move on to her favorite part of all. Doing the task that was given to her that day. Fortunately, or unfortunately, Anzu only received one, to help with the unfinished outfits of the dram club. She didn’t even have a single assignment given to her by all of her teachers. Anzu tried not to be disappointed but at least, she’ll have more time working on Chizuru’s request and not lose too much sleep about it. 

“I better finish this quick then...” Anzu said as she took out her sewing kit and began to do the necessary things needed to finish the outfits. All the while with a smile on her face, enjoying the work that she volunteered with. 

************ ******

Although sleep was still desperately clinging onto her, Anzu forced her eyes awake as something in her mind was constantly reminding her to wake up. She sat up and did what a usual person would do when waking; yawning and rubbing their eyes. With sleepy-looking eyes, Anzu looked at the clock, resting on the table, next to her bed and read the time. She lazily reached for her diary and pen, that was always placed on the same desk as her clock and opened up a page to write down her first entry of the day. However, the moment that she was about to write something on the paper, Anzu realized she couldn’t anymore.

Because what she wanted to write down was already written on the paper for her. 

“...Eh.” Was Anzu’s sleepy answer, thinking that she was still dreaming. She rubbed her eyes and looked at the words once again. 

**April 22, 20xx, TUESDAY ******

**[Started at 6:55 AM] - **_Wake up. _**[Completed at 6:58 AM] ******__****

It sounded really freaky but Anzu assured herself that she might’ve just opened a previous page. However, she widened her eyes when she realised that the only page that has anything written on it was the first page of the notebook. Her previous entries from the previous days was completely wiped off, as if she never wrote anything on it, like the notebook was brand new. 

“Huh...? Where...Where were the last entries?” Anzu continuously flipped through the empty pages, hoping she just opened the notebook upside down or something but she found none. That first page was the only pages that has anything written on. With no other move to play, Anzu decided to look through the mysterious entries and actually read them. 

**April 22, 20xx, TUESDAY ******

**[Started at 6:55 AM] - **_Wake up. _**[Completed at 6:58 AM] ******__****

**[Started at 6:59 AM] - **_Complete daily morning routine. _**[Completed at 7:23 AM] ******__****

**[Started at 7:24 AM] - **_Make breakfast and prepare a lunch box. _**[Completed at 7:45 AM] ******__******Note : **_Buy groceries after school. Especially milk, eggs, sugar, and cooking oil. Also, make sure to add another sausage on the lunch box._****

Anzu decided to stop there as she looked at her clock once again. She stood up from her bed when she realised that by reading all the entries written for her, she was slowly wasting time. Coincidentally, her diary accurately predicted that she will start her daily morning routine at exactly what it said; 6:59 AM. Deciding that just sitting on her bed all confuse will just lead her to nothing, Anzu decided to do just this specific entry and see where it will go. 

************ ******

As much as Anzu wanted to say that everything happened by coincidence, her diary wasn’t kidding, everything it said started and ended at the same time it said it would. Not to mention, the notes were spot on and helpful as well. She really did need to do grocery after school, especially the items that were listed in her diary. This also lead her to adding more sausage than she usual put on her lunchbox, though it made her curious why.

As she finished washing her dishes, Anzu wiped her hands dry before proceeding to get her stuff ready. However, out of sheer curiosity, she checked her diary once again, just in case it predicted something that might help her. 

**[Started at 7:48 AM] - **_Head to school. _**[Completed at 7:59 AM] ******__******Note : **_Remember not to forget the outfits from last night. ___****

“Ah, that’s right...!” Anzu exclaimed, genuinely surprised that she forgot such important detail. Perhaps she felt so out of world since this morning that she was feeling so out of character at the moment.

Sprinting towards her room, Anzu quickly grabbed the box and headed back towards the front door of her house. After making sure her home was secure and locked, she quickly made her way towards her school. Her walk to school were usually very peaceful and calm, however this time, she made sure to walk a little faster, no time to admire the scenery. 

“...If what my diary really says is true, then I should arrive at school with only a minute before the bell.” Anzu thought as she looked at her notebook in one hand. “I should really hurry. Teachers at Kimisaki really nags at students even if they’re only a second late...” 

Anzu was starting to regret wasting that precious three minutes gawking at her diary this morning and the fact that she also had to run back to her room to get the outfits. If only she could’ve handled her emotions first and focused on real time. But there was no used to reminiscing about things that she could’ve done when it’s already over. She should focus on getting to school in time. 

Then, she looked back at the next entry and widened her eyes. Despite having just thought of running faster, she began to slow down into a simple walk as she read what’s on it. 

**[Started at 7:52 AM] - **_Apologize for bumping into someone at the second corner. _**[Completed at 7:53 AM] ******__****

“Oh...” Anzu said as she looked up and saw the corner that was stated on her diary. “So, I’ll bump into someone there...I should be careful.” 

To counter what her diary says, Anzu made sure to walk extra slow on the alley, as if waiting for that person to come and pass through. Then, not a second later, Anzu couldn’t help to stare as a handsome guy had indeed came from that one corner. _“...What a good-looking person...” _Anzu thought, stealing little glances, observing the guy.__

__

__He has shining silver hair, fluffy and well taken care of. A sooth-sounding music was coming out of his earphones and his hands were kept inside his pockets. With a bag lazily slung on his shoulder, Anzu could only judge his uniform as it looked like he’s a student from a rich, private school. Nonetheless, every little detail suits him, a very attractive person that somehow felt very familiar to Anzu. Like she had already seen him from somewhere._ _

__

__“Ow...!” Anzu suddenly squeaked as the side of her body harshly contacted with the guy, making that person stop walking._ _

__

__Anzu blinked, confusingly as how that happened when she made sure to be extra careful while the guy just clicked his tongue in irritation. Anzu flinched as she felt his glare on her. “Watch where you’re going.” He rudely said, narrowing his eyes on her. If looks could kill, Anzu would’ve probably disintegrated by now._ _

__

__“U-Um...I’m sorry...?” Anzu said as she slightly bowed. She was still confused on how that happened._ _

__“Whatever.” The guy said, turning his back on her again. However, this time, Anzu felt a shiver running down her spine as he looked back at her by the shoulders. “Hey, you.”_ _

__

__“Y-Yes...?” Anzu visibly tensed, she was never used to talking to men so this was a challenge for her._ _

__

__Then, in Anzu’s surprise, he pointed at her diary. “You shouldn’t read and walk at the same time.” He said. “...Or else things like this will happen. You’re lucky it’s just as simple as bumping into someone.”_ _

__

__Before Anzu could respond to his comment, the guy immediately turned his back on her once again and began walking away, leaving Anzu dumbfounded on the spot. She blinked a few times before realization came down on her. “Ah! Um, thank you for the advice...?” Anzu bowed once again and shook her head, she really needed to get going. Then, she turned back to where she was going and ran off, making sure to keep the guy’s comment in mind._ _

However, it bugs Anzu to the core on how exactly she bumped into him. Well, her diary was spot on once again but she was sure that she wasn’t going to bump into anyone! She was being extra careful! _“...I even stopped to make way for him so we wouldn’t have to bump so harshly like that...” _Anzu thought, her eyebrows furrowing in slight irritation.__ _“Did he...bumped into me on purpose?” ___

************ ******

With a static sound rudely interrupting the soothing music he was playing on his earphones, the guy quickly took out his phone from his pocket. His blue eyes stared intently at the screen as he began to find new entry that was bound to be typed out for him. That static sound was an indicator that the future had changed after all. 

**April 22, 20xx (Tuesday) [7:52 AM] {On the way to school} **  
_Anzu and I finally met. ___****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hah! Chapter two’s (Technically chapter one since last chapter was prologue but eh...) done! I had to re-do this like a millionth times and I’m still pretty sure that there is STILL something I could’ve put in here but I can’t figure it out. Whatever, it’s already written and posted so this is fine.
> 
> I hope you like it though and let me know what you think.
> 
> Also, I will try, I repeat, TRY to update every week.


	3. Survival Game

With whatever mysterious power her To-Do Diary had gained, Anzu couldn’t help but thank it for making her life easier for the day. She had her doubts at first but once she actually started following what it tells her to do, everything just got a lot easier. She was told she helped a lot of students today, even the ones that never voiced out their troubles, it made her extremely happy. Anzu was amazed at how it tells her all the little things she needed to do, all the notes that she had to keep cautious off, and the exact time that she could manage. Especially with Suzu asking to taste the sausage on her lunch box earlier, probably why her diary said to make more this morning. 

Nonetheless, Anzu can’t deny the fact that she was having fun utilizing the power her diary had. She felt as if she’s a player from an RPG game, receiving objectives and side quests that isn’t seen by others. Of course, she tried not to rely on it too much, it doesn’t exactly give her everything she needed though, just important stuff. But still, she could wake up tomorrow with all these features gone, it wouldn’t hurt to use it now while she still can, right? 

Anzu sighed in relief as she leaned her back on her chair. She finally let go of the pen that she had been holding onto for the last hour and took off her headphones. Anzu finished the assignment given to her this day and surprisingly, it didn’t give her as much trouble as she thought it would when she first received it. Of course, this was all thanks to her mysterious diary. 

**[Started at 7:49 PM] - **_Complete assignments for the day. _**[Completed at 8:35 AM] ******__******Note : **_Start with Ms. Shinozaki’s homework first and listen to some soothing music. Guides are provided on page 66 on the textbook. ___****

As Anzu followed its directions, she realized that by doing the said teacher’s homework first, she was given a steady lead from there to the next homework. The soothing music also helped her realize how the problem weren’t really all that complicated, just confusing. With her mind calmed by the music, Anzu was able to come up with a clear solution to the question. Of course, guides were a lot of help too since the teacher never mentioned that it can be found on the page her diary says so.

Stretching her body, Anzu smiled in satisfaction and closed her notebook. She looked at her diary and realized that the only thing she have to do now is to sleep, her last entry for the day. Although she felt a bit disappointed that this somewhat magical day is about to end, Anzu agreed to follow exactly that. 

Laying on her bed, Anzu closed the lamp located on the desk beside her bed and stared off into the ceiling. She made herself comfortable and buried deep in her blanket, slowly inviting sleep to take over her. “...Today was fun...A bit weird though.” Anzu said to herself and turned her head towards her To-Do diary. “I wonder...If tomorrow will be the same...?” 

With that final thought in mind, sleep had successfully taken over her mind and body, allowing Anzu to fall into the pits of slumber. 

************ ******

Just when she thought she had lost consciousness, Anzu opened her eyes once again. 

However, this time she was in a place she couldn’t recognize. Not that there was anything to recognize at all, everything was in total darkness. But Anzu noticed it wasn’t dark, she could see her hands and her body without problem, it was her surroundings that she can’t see. She looked down and the dark abyss looks back at her, her body was just floating around as if she was in space without any stars twinkling by. 

_“Where am I...?”_ Anzu kept on looking around, desperately finding anything other than black. She could move, or float her body freely but there was no indication on where she was going. Anzu gulped down as she began to feel nervous. Was she just having one of those lucid dreams? She could’ve swore that she fell asleep just now.

Then, suddenly, Anzu felt like her feet had landed on something, making her stumble a bit. Before she knew it, the darkness was quickly replaced by a new scenery. Anzu used her arm to blocked out the bright light suddenly striking on her face. The dark void was no more, instead a bright blue sky with moving clouds had remained. Her heart began to beat faster as she backed away only to realise that she was standing on the only solid platform on her spot, backing away means falling to her death or someplace unknown. 

“Wha...What...!?” Anzu exclaimed, clutching her hands to keep them from trembling. Then, more platform had formed by themselves right before her eyes, forming a circle. It was as if it was some kind of arena with metals plates connecting and supporting each and every one of them circular platforms. Anzu could compare it to like that of a business meeting desk of some sort, the way it’s organized in such a position. Once it was done and looked safe, Anzu watched as many different kinds of silhouettes had slowly appeared on them, bewildering her even more. 

_“...There’s other people...?”_ Anzu thought. Thankfully, they all looked human and judging by their body languages, they seem to be just as confused as she was. Since all she really sees are their black silhouttes, Anzu couldn’t really study any details about them, not knowing whether she knows these people or not. 

“What now!? I’m so exhausted for the day and now, I gotta deal with this!?” One figure on the side complained, throwing their hands around. Anzu blinked as the person’s voice was high, yet she could somehow feel a kind of boyish tone into it. Their silhouette was a bit small, about a few centimeters shorter than Anzu. It was making her think that this might just be a middle school or if not, an elementary school student. “Gosh! I know I’m irresistible but leave me be in my dreams, please!” 

Suddenly, a small earthquake was felt by the people gathered inside that floating arena, suggesting something large was about to pop out any moment soon. Then, true to her assumptions, a giant throne began to form in front of them not a second later before being followed by a mechanical-like, almost supernatural creature sitting on it. 

“Welcome, everyone.” The giant began to speak, a loud, yet calm deep voice arises throughout the void. He raised his hands from the arm of his throne, as if he was a king congratulating his mighty knights. “We finally met. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Deus Ex Machina. The respective God of both Time and Space.” 

“I understand that everybody in this room is visibly shaken and I do admit that my way of gathering you all in this little part of the universe is a bit sudden. For that, I’ll have to apologize.” Deus said, in a way that caught Anzu off guard as he was a lot politer than she expected. “However, I had specifically chosen every one of you to be gathered here for a reason.” 

“Every single one of you right now possess only one thing in common.” He said, tilting his head to the side. “A device that lets you have a peak towards the future.” 

“Some of you might’ve gotten it a few days ago and some of you might’ve just gotten it today.” Deus said in which made Anzu flinched slightly. She couldn’t help but think that the last phrase was solely for her. 

“So, that was your doing, huh?” One on the opposite side of the arena says. Anzu noticed how his silhouette is making it seem like he had crossed his arms. “Waking up one day with the future written for us, it’s hard not to see anything supernatural about it.” 

“You could say that again.” One silhouette just next to Anzu’s place said in a tone of realization. “I thought it was pretty cool the moment my phone told me something that hasn’t happened yet! I was able to save an old lady a few days ago thanks to that!” 

“Then, let me explain those diaries in your possession. I call them the ‘Future Diary’.” Deus started as he stood up from his throne, as if to get a better look on everyone. “They were originally normal journals, no? However, I have distorted their relationship with time so much so that it provided you, the user, the window of the future.” 

“As it states, the diary’s functions are interconnected with the user’s actions. Some of you who had defied what your future diary had written for you might have experienced it being rewritten to create another kind of future that would fit the user.” He explained. “In other words, it simply writes entries depending on whatever its user does.” 

“Then, can I ask something?” Another one raised his hands. They were just a bit far from Anzu, about two positions away. “My so-called ‘Future Diary’ had rewritten itself a few times already. However, I had done nothing to have defied what it said before. Care to explain that?” 

“Of course. That happened simply because none of you are the true holders of the future. Other people who may or may not have influence over you can change your future due to their actions.” Deus answered. “Thus, your future diary rewrites itself in correlation with that certain person’s actions. Even without you, yourself, being aware of it.” 

“By the way, I suggest holding onto those diaries as if your life depends on it.” Deus’ tone of voice suddenly shifted into that of a menacing one. “No, I would say your life literally depends on it.” 

“What do you mean?” The other guy from earlier sternly said as the others, including Anzu visibly tensed at what the god had said. 

“You and your future diaries are connected with each other. Thus, if your diary were to be destroyed, so does your future.” Deus said, staring at everyone, individually. His eyes showing that he wasn’t joking at any means for any naive person around to question it. “Or in shorter terms, you, the user would die.” 

“Therefore, I ask of you to treasure them dearly.” 

Silence filled the whole arena, save for other people’s panicked breathings and mannerism. None dared to say anything as they contemplate how they should feel about the sudden news. Anzu could only wonder if what she’s experiencing right now is real or not. Is she really just having a very vivid lucid dream? No, this felt all too real to just be a pigment of her imagination. Considering that she just literally used the power of her future diary this very day, it’s hard to believe that this was just some sick fantasy playing in her head. 

“Um...? Sorry to burst anyone’s bubble here but, um...” Everyone turned their heads to one person hesitantly raising their hands. “Is that all...? Did we just come in here to...Know the rules or something...?” 

Then, everyone heard a chuckle coming from Dues and quickly turned to him. Suddenly, a bad feeling had erupted from the pits of Anzu’s stomach. “Of course, of course...” Deus calmed his laughter. “Thank you for reminding me, Seventh.” 

“Oh, you’re welcome but...S-Seventh, you say...?” The ‘Seventh’ person exclaimed, confused by the nickname they were given. 

“I have explained the rules. Now, I shall explain the purpose of your future diaries.” Deus announced, suddenly the scenery turned dark. Before, the sky was bright and blue, like the perfect day on a hot summer but now, it slowly changed into a terrifyingly beautiful shade of purple. “I am conducting a game between all twelve of you.” 

“A survival game to be precise.” Deus finally revealed, startling everyone. “Be the last one standing in this survival game and you are guaranteed to become the successor of my throne. The next God of time and space!” 

“So then, these future diaries are...” Another one spoke up. Anzu could hear the understandable alarm in his voice. 

“Yes, Tenth. The future diary is your ultimate weapon in this game but also your weakness.” Deus said, encouraging everyone. “With the ability to peak into the future, I’m certain that you can deduce each other’s identity sooner or later. 

“That’s why, go ahead. Hunt for each other! Use your future diaries to your greatest advantage!” Deus said with a twisted excitement masking his voice. “What can you give to become god? I look forward on how this will all play out.” 

“But isn’t this wrong!? Why do we have to kill each other!?” Again, the one next to Anzu yelled at Deus. “There might be people in here who doesn’t even want to participate in this game! I mean, I certainly won’t!” 

“You are all candidates that I personally chose to become my successor. This game’s purpose is to simply determine who would be the worthiest for the role of a god.” Deus said as turned to look at Twelfth with an intense look in his eye. “I’m afraid forfeiting the game now is the same as giving away your life.” 

“N-No way...” The person frustratingly said, gripping the bars on his platform. 

“...Kill each other to become a god, you say?” A new voice suddenly said and laughed. Anzu gripped her arm as she could hear a sudden craze in that voice. “What is that? I’ve never heard of anything like that before! I like it! Let’s do it!” 

Everyone immediately turned to that person, the tension was rising. “...Though I’m not as enthusiastic as that person...” Another one spoke, but this time, they had the exact opposite tone of voice. That diary holder had such a soothing voice that it makes her shiver in a bad way. “The position of a God is very much tempting. I also do think this method is fine for my taste.” 

A gasp came in beside the diary holder, it was from the person who sounds like a child earlier. “That voice...! Could it be...!?” They exclaimed, looking at the one next to them with what Anzu could only imagine are hopeful eyes. However, when that person just looked at the child and tilted their head. She doesn’t know if it was just her but she could feel a smile in that silhouette. “No way...! Alright! I’m in! If you’re doing it, then I’ll do it too! I’ll follow you wherever you go!” 

“Darn...Things got a lot messier than I expected...” One scratched their head in irritation. “I wonder how I’m going to tell him about this...He’ll nag at me for sure but I didn’t get to choose so whatever!” 

“Hm, insolent fools.” Another diary holder smugly said, crossing their hands. “It’s obvious why a God has chosen me. There is no need for candidates, I’m the only one here suited to be god!” 

Then, the one beside them chuckled mischievously. “I wonder about that, Mr. Third?” They said. Anzu still wonders about the nicknames. “Is it just me or do you sound a bit...familiar?” 

Third looked like he glared at Fourth. “You...” They snarled. 

“Rather than becoming god, I think I’ll enjoy this game more if I’m the one watching it...” Tenth suggested, leaning over their platform. “I wonder how this will play out, Sir Deus?” 

With different voices saying different things from one another, Anzu couldn’t help but to bring her head down. _“What do I do...” _She thought, so lost on all the information she was taking. With other people having future diaries, how it connects to her own future, a survival game, and the role of becoming god. It’s all too heavy-handed at the moment, especially when she had just received this diary of hers today of all times. She still hasn’t even studied her diary on what it can and can’t do, she’s clearly at the disadvantage here, compare to her opponents who presumably got their own diaries at an early time. To say that this god was conducting a survival game like this, Anzu couldn’t help but to feel how unfair it was for her.__ _“I got involved in something so dangerous...Will I even...” ___

“Hey.” A voice startled Anzu out of the negative thoughts piling up her mind. She looked around with a dumbfounded look on her face, clearly wasn’t expecting anyone to talk to her until her eyes landed on a diary user next to her. Anzu blinked and gulped down bits of her saliva as a nervous reaction. Despite their eyes not being visible to her, she could feel their stare burning holes into her body.

“Don’t look so depressed. I bet you’re making an ugly frown right now.” They rudely commented which just stabbed right into Anzu because they were absolutely correct. In the midst of their interaction, however, she couldn’t help but to feel as if she has heard this voice before. 

Finally, the silhouette turned their almost-suffocating stare away from her. Anzu would’ve sighed in relief but was caught off guard the moment they opened their mouth to speak again. “Whatever you do, you better not die on me.” They said as their voice had gotten softer than their rude tone earlier. It was almost as if it was comforting her in some way. “Wait for me, I’ll be with you soon.” 

Anzu could only widen her eyes at their sudden declaration, not really knowing exactly what to reply to that. Should she thank them for sounding so comforting? Or is it just a way of saying that he’s coming after her first? In anyway, Anzu couldn’t find an acceptable comment to give him. She tried to talk to the silhouette to properly understand his motive or at least, give him a reply but a voice much mightier than hers had interrupted her. 

“Now that you have the basic knowledge of your situation, I do believe it is time to adjourn this meeting.” Deus said, sitting back on his throne. His eyes stared deep within every single one present in the void. “Best of luck to all of you, future diary holders. I look forward on seeing which one of you is worthy to take up my throne.” 

“Who will be eliminated first, I wonder? I shall stay tuned for what’s about to come.” Deus said as the scenery began to blur, suggesting it was breaking down as a result of the meeting being over. “Entertain me on this survival game, diary holders.” 

Anzu looked around. The future diary holders in front of her were slowly disappearing one by one. She felt the platform on her feet disappear, allowing her to fall down to the endless abyss of darkness before her sight being overwhelmed as well. 

************ ******

Anzu breathe in as she opened her eyes in panic. She sat up from her bed and panted. She clutched her chest as if she had been deprived of oxygen as she was sleeping. Looking around, it was still dark, except for the little shine coming out of her window. It was probably the middle of the night and she just woke up from a nightmare. Anzu narrowed her eyes at the thought, such a vivid nightmare it was. 

Then, Anzu turned on her lamp, enough to invite some light in to see. She grabbed her notebook, or her ‘Future Diary’ as the God in her nightmare states. Anzu opened it, hoping that horrible announcement was just really something her mind had imagined as she slept. However, as soon as she saw the new words written for her in her diary, she knew she would’ve had to accept this as her new reality one way or another. Her future had really changed for the worse. 

**“Welcome to the Game, First. Good luck.” ******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, I am actually trying to make a good story here. 
> 
> By the way, your favorite character may or may not appear in this story but I will try as MUCH as I can to include everyone.
> 
> Also, no one told me that it was this complicated writing with bold and italics…


	4. Future Diary Holders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM OFFICIALLY AN IDIOT AND HAD MADE THE WORST AUTHOR MISTAKE I COULD MAKE.  
> this is the real chapter four, i promise.

“Anzu? He~ey~! Anzu~?”

Suzu stares at her brunette friend who has just been staring at her food for the past three minutes. Her three friends, Suzu, Chizuru, and Yako looked at each other, wondering what was going on in the girl’s head. Yako, then, sighed and rolled her notebook before smacking them on Anzu’s head, making Suzu and Chizuru flinch. Anzu blinked and looked up at everyone who stared back at her.

“Um...I was spacing out again, wasn’t I?” Anzu nervously laughed as she finally came back to her consciousness.

“Totally. What’s gotten into you?” Yako, the girl who smacked her on the head, raised her eyebrow in suspicion before sitting back down on her chair. “Did the loads of work you take in everyday finally gotten into you?”

Anzu laughed and scratched her head. “Ah, not at all...Sorry.” She said. “I was just thinking, that’s all~!”

It was true that Anzu had been a little off this day, always staring off into nothingness after that gathering she unwillingly attended last night. It was still in her system after all, the anxiety and fear that right now, a diary user with the desire to win would come out and quickly dispose of her. That would’ve made sense, Anzu wasn’t a difficult opponent at all and eliminating the weakest link would’ve been advantageous for everyone in the game. Especially with that diary holder’s words still embedded in her mind in which she still doesn’t know what make of that. 

Upon realizing what she was thinking, Anzu shook her head in panic, making her friends look at her weirdly again. _“Why am I scaring myself for!?” _Anzu thought as she slumped down on the table, not minding her food at all.__ _“I’m practically thinking of my own death...” ___

Why is she even a candidate in the first place? She never recalled a time where she specifically asked to become a god nor desire to even be one! Sure, she has impossible things that she would’ve wanted but becoming a literal god is just a bit too much for her. Anzu was almost sure that Deus was just finding humans who writes diaries and didn’t bother putting effort in finding candidates who actually has a good reason to become a god. Unlike her who doesn’t even have a single clue on surviving this game. 

“Anzu-chan is so weird today~! It’s like your troubled by something~?” Chizuru grinned cheerfully as she placed down a magazine along with the others on the table. They were mostly fashion magazines, filled with beautiful men and women dressed up in fancy clothes. Anzu wonders if her friend’s top priority right now is to eat or to read them. “What’s wrong~? Have you fallen in love, Anzu-chan~?” 

“I-In love!?” Suzu beside her said, widening her eyes as she looked protectively over to Anzu. “Is that true, Anzu!?” 

“In love...? No, that’s not it at all!” Anzu said, holding out her hands in defense, laughing at Chizuru’s silly thought. She reached over her and roughly pat her head. “Love is too heavy for me to understand, silly.” 

“Aw, Anzu-chan, you’re ruining my hair~!” Chizuru whined. “I was just kidding, you know~!” 

Anzu laughed as she retracted her hands back and continued eating as she listened to her friends’ chit chats. Hidden underneath the table however, she took sneaky glances at her future diary. No suspicious entry was written, just average entries like it had yesterday. She was about to flip another page to see other entries but stopped as a thought came to mind. _“...I shouldn’t be so obvious with checking out my diary in public...” _She thought as she retracted her hand away from it before anyone would notice.__ _“It’d be bad if there was a future diary holder around and sees me...” ___

With that thought in mind Anzu shoved her diary inside her bag as quickly as possible. _“I should limit my use of this diary.”_ She thought, shifting back her focus on her food. 

Now that Anzu thought of it, her reactions to all of this seemed a bit exaggerated that it was making her situation feel unreal. Which was definitely not because this was as real as it could get, she will actually die when the worst had come. _“...I’ll also have to avoid being out on public too much, huh...”_ Anzu solemnly thought, chewing on her food. It was a cowardice thing to do in a survival game, but what choice does she have? She was never a fighter to begin with and even if she is, she doesn’t think that she has it in her to actually kill someone. 

_“...What a crazy situation I’ve got myself into.”_ Anzu thought as she bit into a piece of tamagoyaki from her lunch box. Then, she glanced towards the pile of magazine cover Chizuru has on the table. She blinked as her eyes came in contact with familiar-looking man with silver hair and striking blue eyes featured in one of the magazine’s cover. 

“Hm...?” Anzu exclaimed in interest, though her voice was muffled by the food she unconsciously kept stuffing in her mouth. She grabbed the magazine and opened it. Coincidentally, Chizuru had seen her reach out for the magazine and her eyes lit up in excitement. 

“Did that model caught your eye, Anzu-chan~? Of course he did!” Chizuru said, clasping her hand dreamily as a small blush appeared on her cheeks. “He’s the oh-so cool and charming model, Sena Izumi, after all~!” 

_“Sena...Izumi...?”_ Anzu thought as she hummed in response to Chizuru while she took a sip from her drink. She read one article in the magazine, understanding what her friend meant. Then, Anzu blinked as she began to recall a certain memory. _“Ah, he’s that super popular model that’s been appearing on TV recently...!” ___

Chizuru was about to rant more about how charming the model was with a dreamy look on her face but stopped when she came up with a single question. “What got you interested in him, Anzu-chan~? Your type?” She asked, making Anzu laugh nervously. 

“Ah, no, not really...” Anzu said, sweat dropping. “Besides, handsome men like him has this kind of intimidating aura so I’m just bad with people like that...It’s not really my type...” 

As Chizuru ‘aw’ed in disappointment, Anzu began flipping the magazine with genuine platonic interest for the model. “I pointed him out because, well...” She trailed off, thinking of the right words to say. “I...I think I kind of bumped into him yesterday and I thought he looked a little familiar so...” 

Chizuru stared at her, wide-eyed and mouth agape in disbelief. Yako, the girl besides her, covered her mouth as she let out a small snort of laughter. She turned to the stunned red-haired girl and pat her back. “Looks like Angie already beat you to it, huh, Chizuru~?” Yako teased. “Rest in peace, Chizuru’s fantasy of bumping into a hot dude.” 

“B-But hey! It may have been a look-a-like, you know!?” Anzu raised her hand in defense, feeling Chizuru about to explode with rants. “I mean, surely there’s more than one men who has Sena Izumi’s looks, right~!?” 

“T-That’s right...There’s no way a super popular model could be somewhere around here anyways...” Chizuru said as she tried to calm down but the salt was still present. She clenched her hands in frustration. “But still! For Anzu-chan bumping into a hot guy on her way to school, why can’t things like that happen to me too!?” 

As her friend dramatically cried out, Anzu just laughed nervously as she sipped on her drink. _“...With such a mesmerizing presence, it’s hard not to think that it was indeed that super popular model, Sena Izumi...Though I can’t tell her that now.” _She thought, sweat dropping.__ _“But if that was indeed Sena Izumi then, that attitude from yesterday was definitely not the attitude he has in TV.” ___

_“Seriously, famous people are scary...”_

************ ******

**[Started at 4:45 PM] - **_Purchase snacks. _**[Completed at 4:53 PM] ******__******Note : **_Candy is recommended. ___****

Anzu hummed inwardly as she read the newly written entry in her notebook. Although her diary tells her a fair amount of work by the time she wakes up in the morning, she noticed that entries adds up depending on how her day goes. This entry, for example, was not written in her diary this morning, yet at this specific time, it was added. Anzu could only guess that this is something she will need later in the future. Coincidentally, her eyes came in contact with a nearby convenience store. 

“Hey, Suzu. Can we stop by that convenience store for a little while?” Anzu asked her friend as she walked alongside with her. 

“Sure, I guess I’m kinda hungry too~!” Suzu nodded and they diverted their way to go inside the store. 

Anzu’s diary didn’t really tell her why she needed snacks, though. Candy was such a specific thing to recommend and it’s not like she was a massive fan either, so she wonders what she will need it for. _“Maybe I’ll crave for candy later...”_ Anzu thought as she grabbed a pack of candies with assorted flavors from the shelves along with some snacks that suits her taste. With that, she proceeded to go to the register to pay. It didn’t take that long of a transaction before she successfully paid and got a paper bag to carry the items with. 

Anzu looked around after thanking the cashier before stepping out of the line and noticed her friend, Suzu was still having a dilemma in choosing between two equally delicious snacks. Her face looked so troubled that she couldn’t help but giggle at it and decided to wait for near the exit. 

Then, an ominous sound of paper flipping and pen writing on a surface had reached Anzu’s ear. She looked around just in case and carefully took out her diary. Anzu had just learned that those kinds of sounds were indicators to let her know whether her diary has added yet another entry or if her future had changed. Thankfully, it seems that an entry was just added because if it was changed, that means someone who can actively change her future is nearby.

**[Started at 4:55 PM] - **_Help out a guy that collapsed across the convenience store. _**[Completed at 5:10 PM] ******__******Note : **_He's lost. ___****

_“Collapsed!?”_ Anzu thought as she quickly looked outside in panic, trying to find the said guy. There wasn’t any people outside and the sun was beginning to set as well so she really had to squint her eyes to see. It was only when a car with its headlights turned on drove by that Anzu caught a glimpse of a body in one corner, laying on the cold ground across from her. “Wha...!?” 

Anzu looked at Suzu and unfortunately, she seemed to still be in line at the register and was somehow still hesitating. Promising in her mind that she’ll quickly come back, Anzu bolted out of the convenience store and towards the guy her diary told her about. Crossing the street, there was really no one around to help out the guy, a few cars were here and there but it’s not like they could just stop in the middle of the road. 

“Excuse me?” Anzu called as she crouched down towards the body and hesitantly shook the guy gently. “Um, are you okay, sir?” 

Now that she thought of it, the guy was barely noticeable considering it was about to get dark and he wore such dark clothes. His hair was in the darker shade too which just added more to his invisibility. Anzu tried to gently turn him around so he wouldn’t have to face the ground and was mildly surprised to see such an innocent face. _“...How cute...”_ Anzu bluntly said and quickly shook her head for saying such a ridiculous thought out loud. She needed to get this guy to a nearby bench or something. 

Anzu grabbed the guy’s arm and put it around her shoulders so she could properly support him. She was trying to be extra careful, just in case he has a wound somewhere that she couldn’t see. “Nngh...” Anzu turned as she heard the guy let out a tired groan, which was good news. 

“Sir, are you awake?” Anzu asked. “I’m going to sit you down for a moment so you can rest, okay?” 

“Hng...Who...?” He groaned, the poor guy was probably still processing on where he was. 

Anzu didn’t answer his question this time, feeling as if time will go slower if she did. Instead, she focused all her energy in bringing this guy to a better place to wrap up his mind. Finally, as they crossed the road, Anzu looked around and brightened up as she saw the perfect place she could lay him down. Though she worries that it was a bit far away from the convenience store that she left Suzu in. Anzu will seriously need to do a lot of explaining and apologizing later. 

Carefully placing the guy down, he let out a silent whine which made Anzu panic for a second that she might’ve done something wrong. However, the guy didn’t look like he was in pain, just seemingly confused. It was also due to this confusion that Anzu began rummaging through her purchased snacks, hoping that she bought something that can soothe the guy’s state of mind. Thankfully, she found a bottle of peach water, it wasn’t the most ideal but it was better than nothing. Anzu crouched down in front of him, urging him to open his eyes so he could see what she was trying to do. 

“Are you feeling dizzy? Here, you should drink this.” Anzu said in a calm voice so hopefully, the guy wouldn’t be suspicious of her and panic any further. The guy let out a few mews here and there in which she assumed was his way of waking himself up. It didn’t take too long before his eyes twitched and somehow forced his tired eyes to open. The moment the guy opened his eyes slowly, Anzu widened her eyes, mesmerized by what she was seeing. _“Ah…He has eyes like Suzu…”_

The guy has a pair of heterochromatic eyes, a beautiful shade of blue and yellow. It reminded her of Suzu, her best friend who possessed the same types of eyes only in different colors. “Ngh…? Who are you…?” He asked in sleepy voice but it seemed like realization just came crashing on him. “Wah! What time is it!? It’s dark already! Ohii-san’s gon’ get mad!” 

In the midst of his panic, dizziness seems to come back to him making his eyesight swirl around. Thankfully, Anzu caught his head from falling. “Whoa! Calm down! You don’t seem to be in a good condition right now.” Anzu advised and opened the bottle of peach water for him. She urged it in front of him as the guy merely looked at it, hesitating whether he should take it or not. “Please drink up first and then, we’ll talk, okay?” 

The guy looked Anzu with suspicious eyes before deciding to get the drink from her and taking a sip. He seemed to be a lot thirstier than she expected as he drank half the liquid inside bottle before letting out a satisfied sigh. “...Feel better?” Anzu asked, tilting her head. 

He smiled, in which Anzu couldn’t help herself but think how cute it was, and nodded cheerfully. “Yeah! Thanks!” He said then he blinked a few times as he looked at Anzu. “What’s your name?” ,p>

“It’s Anzu. Nice to meet you.” Anzu smiled, feeling like the guy was in a better state of mind now. “And you are?” 

“I’m Kagehira! Kagehira Mika! Nice to meet ‘cha!” He said with a wide smile. “I don’t really like my first name much so you can just call me by my last name.” 

_“...Even though it’s so cute?”_ Anzu thought but nodded regardless, respecting his choice. 

“So, Kagehira-kun, why did you end up collapsing on the road like that?” Anzu asked, sitting down next to him. “Are you lost?” 

Mika widened his eyes in surprise. “Eh!? How did you know?” He said, scratching the back of his head as a tint of red appeared on his cheeks. “I wonder if it was that obvious...?” 

Anzu suddenly felt like she just said something she shouldn’t have. It was a wrong choice of words, it just made her sound suspicious but there was no used taking it back now. She needed to go along with it. “Oh, um...Instincts?” She lied, covering up her excuse with smile. “My friends often tell me I have great intuition, you see...” 

It was a weak lie but at least Mika seemed to bought it when he hummed, suggesting he understood what she was trying to say. “Well, you’re right...I was on my way to Oshi-san’s place when I suddenly lost track of where I was going.” He explained, closing his eyes in embarrassment. “I tried to find a place where I’m familiar with but ended up getting even more confused.” 

“Before I knew it, my stomach’s grumbling like crazy. I didn’t realize I was so hungry that my body couldn’t handle it, you know?” Mika said, looking down and laughed at his own failure. “I have to get back to Oshi-san quick...I’m already late so he’ll nag at me again.” 

Anzu blinked at him, feeling sorry for his current situation. She rummaged through her paper bag and took out a snack; a tuna mayonnaise flavored riceball. “You shouldn’t force yourself when you’re hungry, you know? You can have this if you like.” Anzu said as she offered him the snack. “At least to fill up your stomach.” 

Mika looked at it and held out his hands in front of him in rejection. “Ah! Sorry! I can’t eat stuff like that!” He said and looked at Anzu’s blinking eyes. Then, he realized he sounded unappreciative of her kind deed and decided to rephrase his words. “B-But it’s not like I don’t appreciate it, you know? If Oshi-san didn’t tell me to control what I eat, I would’ve totally eat this!” 

Mika has been mentioning the same name over and over again now. Anzu had begun to wonder who he was talking about. “Oshi-san?” Anzu tilted her head at the side. 

“Ah, Oshi-san’s my mentor who took me in when no one else would. He’s a real pain sometimes but I respect him a lot.” Mika cheerfully replied, he sounded so fond of the guy. “Seriously, if it weren’t for Oshi-san, I would’ve been a goner a long time ago!” 

“Oshi-san told me I have a unique appearance so he doesn’t want me ruining it. He’s the one who tells me what I should and shouldn’t eat.” Mika explained. “Unfortunately, that riceball is one of them so I’ll have to refuse the offer. I appreciate it, though!” 

Anzu slowly nodded, somehow understanding his strange situation but couldn’t help but to look up at him in worry. “I understand but...Is there anything you’re allowed to eat right now?” She asked. “You’re still hungry and who knows when’s the next time you’ll collapse again.” 

Mika blinked before thinking hard. Then, he smiled widely as he turned to her. “Candy, I guess~?” He said. 

“Candy?” Anzu repeated, wondering how it can fill his hunger. Then, realization comes to her as she remembered and understood now why her diary was strictly recommending her to buy that exact product. 

Mika nodded, cheerfully. “The cute and tiny ones~! They’re yummy and believe it or not, it can control my hunger until a real meal comes!” He explained. 

Seeing the guy so excited for candy made Anzu smile. Mika looked like a little kid, it was endearing and made her heart warm. She took her paper bag again and took out the assorted candy she bought earlier and handed it to him. “Fortunately, I happen to have candy on me.” Anzu said. “You can have it all if you like!” 

Mika looked at the bag and didn’t even hesitate to get it with a bright look on his eyes. “Really!? Thanks a lot! I love these!” He said. “Man, you’re intuition’s spot on, Anzu-chan~! I can’t believe you bought a bag of candies even if you didn’t know we were going to meet!” 

That statement made Anzu sweat bullets but her smile remains to not look suspicious. “...Yeah, I also wonder how that happens...” She said, laughing nervously. 

************ ******

Now that Anzu knows Mika’s initial problem, she thought it was just the right thing to do to continue helping him with it. Though, she had to sacrifice her friend, Suzu by leaving her at the convenience store earlier. But Anzu gave her a call, saying her reasons and apologizing, Suzu still gave her a lecture during that conversation. She could just imagine how long it would really be if she was talking with her in personal. 

Mika told her that his destination was a boutique which made her wonder if this ‘Oshi-san’ was a tailor of some sort. But Mika did tell her that he was his mentor, suggesting that he might still be in high school or just finished one. Even though Anzu doesn’t really have a good idea on where the boutique was, she actually had heard about it. Some of her friends had told her about it once or twice, saying how it sells such beautiful, well-made clothing and dresses but she never really bothered to ask where it was, considering she thought she would never have to go to one. Moments like this were those times Anzu was thankfully to be a future diary user, one look at her diary and it showed her everything she needed to do in order to help Mika with the directions. 

**[Started at 5:25 PM] - **_Help Kagehira-kun reach his destination. _**[Completed at 5:51 AM] ******__******Note : **_Look for the boutique shop located at Yumenosaki district. Turn left once reached the first crossroad and right for the next. Once an alleyway is in sight, search for the boutique. ___****

The only problem Anzu could face right now is the fact that she has to keep looking at her diary without looking all suspicious to Mika. She desperately tried to memorize what her diary told her in one look but her diary never mentioned how long it will take them to reach one crossroad, causing the directions to slip out of her mind. Thankfully, Mika never did question the constant looks in her diary and just kept his words to himself. Though, Anzu noticed how Mika’s face looked like he wanted to ask about it. 

Anzu did enjoy walking with Mika though, he had such an interesting personality and was easy to talk to. He actually told her the reason for it, saying how he was better at talking to girls rather than boys. Mika mostly talks about his Oshi-san, always looking like he held the man in great regards, enthusiastically explaining any adventures he had with them. He talked so much about him that Anzu was actually building up expectations on how great of guy this ‘Oshi-san’ was. She thought Mika was charming though, so loyal and respectful towards someone. 

“Ah! We’re here! This is the place!” Mika said, blue and yellow eyes shining brightly as he looked at Anzu. “Amazing, Anzu-chan! Have you been here before!? You didn’t get lost like I did!” 

Anzu laughed nervously. “One of my friends may or may not have been here...” She said as an excuse, once again. Anzu had been telling a lot of lies lately, despite the fact that she’s not very good at it. _“Well, it’s not really a complete lie per se.” ___

“Anyway, you have my thanks! I would’ve never found my way if it weren’t for you!” Mika said. “Thanks a lot! I’ll repay the favor anytime I can!” 

“Ah, no, it’s really fine.” Anzu said, smiling warmly. Satisfaction was spreading throughout her chest as she saw how happy Mika is now. “...I already got the repayment I wanted anyway.” 

Mika opened the door to the boutique and waved at Anzu. “Thanks again, Anzu-chan!” He said. “I wish I can introduce you to Oshi-san but he gets really cranky around new people.” 

“Maybe you should come by sometime!” Mika suggested, waving at her. “Well, I gotta go now! Anzu-chan, you be careful on your way home, okay~?” 

Anzu nodded as she waved back at Mika as he gave her one last smile before closed the door. She could hear his hurried footsteps getting more and more distant. Anzu guessed that he didn’t want to keep his Oshi-san waiting, considering he didn’t want to be scolded. With a giggle, she turned her heel and began to walk back home, feeling satisfied of what she had done. Anzu met an interesting friend today so she considers this day a job well done. 

************ ******

“Oshi-san~!” Mika called, breathing heavily as he opened the guy’s door without care. The room was dark and as soon as he opened the door, he was greeted by a figure that had covered itself in a blanket, like a child being tucked inside a mini forth. “Sorry I’m late! I got lost and-“

“Quiet, Kagehira! Mademoiselle is saying something!” The guy inside snapped, his voice sounded strict but his current appearance doesn’t convince anyone to take him seriously at all. Except for Mika, of course.

Mika scratched the back of his head and puffed his cheeks, not liking how the guy didn’t even let him finish his excuse. The man inside the blanket’s eccentric behavior does not bother him at all, although he, himself think he was strange. He was used to it anyway. “I’m sorry, okay? I got a little lost.” He tried saying it again, but this time, he shortened his excuse. “But you could’ve given me some directions, you know! Mado-nee is good with finding out people’s locations!”

“She is. However...” The guy said as he finally poked his head out of the blanket and looked at Mika in the eyes. In his hands was a realistic female puppet doll with long blonde hair. She has her everlasting smile and her green orbs shone directly at Mika’s direction, as if it was truly alive. She wore a beautiful mini victorian dress that looked to be professionally made. “Mademoiselle only tells me the location of important people.”

Mika pouted. “Eh~? So you’re saying I’m not important!?” He whined, crossing his arms on his chest. “Oshi-san’s so mean...”

“I’m not saying anything. Besides, what is the point of fretting about that now?” He asked in an obvious tone, closing his eyes and looking away from Mika. His focus was once again on Mademoiselle. “You got home safely, correct? Late, but you’re here right now, aren’t you?”

“Well, that’s true...” Mika slumped his shoulders down. “But it’s all because Anzu-chan was there to help me. Can you imagine if she didn’t appear?”

With that, Oshi-san’s ear perked up, hearing an unfamiliar name coming out of Mika’s mouth. The heterochromatic boy seemed to have realized he uttered out Anzu’s name so suddenly and without context. “Oh! I met this girl named ‘Anzu’ and she really saved me!” Mika smiled widely. “She’s a really kind girl who helped me find my way back! She’s really cool, Oshi-san! You and Mado-nee should meet her sometimes!”

“Her intuition’s really great! It’s almost like Mado-nee’s! Like she knows what she’s going to do and where she’s going to go!” Mika said, which caught the guy’s attention. “She even gave me a bag of candies! Isn’t that nice of her?”

“...I see.” A few moments of silence, the guy smirked. He looked back at Mika with a proud but sinister look in his purple eyes. It was a sight that Mika doesn’t if he should be glad at or not. “For that, I’ll have to praise you, Kagehira.”

Mademoiselle suddenly moved in his hands, looking at Mika with the same smile she had before. “You did a good job finding the First of the future diary holders, Mika-kun.” She said, ventriloquism was clearly used. Then, she turned back to Oshi-san, who stared back at her with the smirk never leaving his face. 

**“Shuu-kun, in the next five minutes, FIRST will exit the Yumenosaki district.” ******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot some details to add,okay. Dont kill me im stupid.
> 
> I changed Shuu's future diary, alright. He and technology does not taste good in my mouth after all.


	5. Target Located

Mika peaks behind the pillar just by the gates of the famous all-girls school called Kimisaki Academy. Nervousness was all he feels as of now, trying to ignore the weird glances that the students leaving the school gives around him. According to his senior, school hours is already dismissed at this time and was instructed to wait for Anzu, the recent friend he made just yesterday. Although no one has yet talk to him on why he looks so suspicious in front of an all-girls academy, Mika couldn’t help it in himself but feel anxious. It was just a matter of time before a teacher or worse, a police officer would come berate him for his behavior.

“That Oshi-san...” Mika grumbled in his mind as he leaned his back on the pillar and puffed his cheeks. He tried to ease himself up as trying to look like he was waiting for someone, in which he truly was. “He told me what I have to do but...This is easier said than done...”

**************

“Eh!? So, are you saying Anzu-chan is FIRST!?” Mika exclaimed, his eyes widened in disbelief as the message from Mademoiselle had slowly driven him into a realization.

“You heard Mademoiselle, didn’t you?” Shuu said as he sighed at how slow the overall conclusion hit the boy. He then stood up from the floor and went towards his desk where he got a notebook. He opened it, revealing a lot of detailed notes about the future. “By keeping tracks of what Mademoiselle says to me, I can boil one of the future diary holders to be that little girl you speak of. I’m most certain about it.”

Mika hesitated, his mind still couldn’t comprehend what his senior was saying. But it doesn’t mean that he didn’t get the general idea. “...Then, that would mean Anzu-chan is our enemy...” He mumbled but still loud enough for his pink-haired senior to hear. His two shades of eye color reflected sadness in them, still in disbelief to hear about someone he become so easily fond of was now suddenly his enemy.

“Correct. That’s why, you shouldn’t get too attached to her, Kagehira.” Shuu warned him, his voice was stern enough with the intention to drill his words onto Mika’s mind and heart. However, he did notice the gloom lingering in his junior’s eyes, which made him cough to clear his throat. “Now, don’t look too sullen about it. Think of what you’re doing is for the sake of the greater good.”

With his hand still holding his future diary, Mademoiselle, Shuu let the blanket gracefully fall from his figure. With a confident but reassuring smile, he looked at Mika with absolute certainty. “With Mademoiselle by my side, I, Itsuki Shuu, have the greater advantage to win this survival game and attain the position of a god.” He announced, successfully catching Mika’s attention. “Of course, cooperating with me brings you the best of the benefits you could think of. I will be sure reward your good deeds.”

“However, to do that, we must get rid of First and the other future diary holders.” Shuu said as he sat down on a nearby chair. “No matter how good of a person you think she is, it’s unfortunate that she’s the closest person to us right now. It can’t be helped.”

“She’s an opportunity calling us, Kagehira. We have to start small for now.” Shuu explained and looked at Mika straight in the eyes. “Well then, what would your answer be?”

Mika gulped in nervousness and hesitation. He scratched the back of his head and his gaze kept on alternating between Shuu and the ground. His mouth was opening and closing, looking like he was trying to find something to say but soon, he let out a frustrated whine. “Aah~! I’m not good at this at all~!” He grumbled, messing up his hair, something that Shuu’s perfectionism didn’t approve with. “If I do something bad to Anzu-chan right after she helped me like that, I feel like karma is gonna bite me back someday!”

However, Mika did look back at Shuu. “...But I want to help Oshi-san win whatever game he’s playing right now...” He said. “I don’t want Oshi-san’s dream to fall after all...”

Mika went silent again with Shuu being surprisingly patient for the boy’s answer. After a few seconds though, he heard him sigh. “...I don’t want to do it but...I just can’t stand to watch Oshi-san do this by himself.” Mika said as he stood up straight and nodded at Shuu. Although his eyes seemed to still be hesitating, they were filled with enough determination. “That’s why, I get it. I’ll help Oshi-san as best as I could.”

Shuu stared at Mika before smirking, as if he knew what his answer would be a long time ago. “Wise choice, Kagehira. I’d say I’ve done a good job tuning you these past few years.” He said with a proud look on his face. “But it’s just as you said, you’re going to betray someone who helped you out. Are you sure someone as soft-hearted as you could do that?”

“...Ehh...It can’t be helped now, can it?” Mika replied, scratching the back of his head. “I know it wouldn’t be nearly as enough but...All I can do now is just apologize sincerely.”

Shuu hummed. “For you to help me at this extent, surely, you’re expecting some kind of reward.” He said. “Tell me, what is it that you want me to grant you when I become god?”

Mika blinked at him, not expecting the question. “What I want? Oh, no...I’m not helping Oshi-san because I want some kind of reward!” He said, waving his arms in front of him. “Besides, I don’t really know what kind of reward I want at this point.”

“Then, why do you intend to helping me?” Shuu questioned, hiding the fact that he was genuinely curious. “You could die for all we know. Mademoiselle doesn’t really keep track of you.”

Choosing to ignore the last sentence, Mika merely raised his eyebrow. “Hm? I thought it was pretty obvious?” He said and smiled widely at Shuu. The guy had to blink a few times because he could’ve swore he was blinded by some non-existent radiant coming from that smile. “I just want Oshi-san’s dreams to come true!”

Not expecting that kind of answer, Shuu couldn’t hide how his eyes went wide in surprise. He faked a cough and turn around, not letting Mika, who was already oblivious enough, to see such an expression on his face. “...I see. That’s a great motivation. I’ll praise you for that.” Shuu said, his back facing his junior. Mika could only blink at his sudden praise.

“Anyways, Oshi-san...You keep on saying about winning the game but...” Mika asked, looking up at Shuu. “Do you even have a plan on how you would do that?”

Shuu looked at Mika as if he just said something so offensive but gave a confident smirk. “Hmph. Just who do you take me for, Kagehira? Of course, I do.” He said as he grabbed the remote for the lights and activated it, illuminating the whole room. Mika has to cover his line of sight. “Perhaps you haven’t really understood what Mademoiselle can really do.”

“My future diary is Mademoiselle who tells me the accurate and detailed location of important people, five minutes before they arrive at the said location.” Shuu explained. “...And by important people, I meant my opponents. The other future diary holders.”

“Do you understand what this means? I hold a diary that keeps me updated on where my opponents are at all times.” Shuu said. “There’s practically no escape for them when I’m around. Meaning I have an advantage in this game.”

“But wouldn’t that be confusing? You have eleven other enemies, right?” Mika asked, raising his eyebrow in wonder.

“That’s when my own efforts come into place. You see, Mademoiselle is an auditory future diary, meaning I’ll have to keep track of what she’s saying or else I’ll risk excluding a potentially important detail.” Shuu said and took out the notebook that Mika already saw this day. “To make it less confusing, I write all her entries down in the most understandable way as possible.”

“As an example, FIRST had already left the Yumenosaki district in the exact five minutes that Mademoiselle gave. I have a pretty good guess that the next location Mademoiselle gave is her home.” Shuu said as he flipped a page. “Everyone in this game are in the same country as us, that, alone makes it easier for me to locate them and figure out their identity.” 

“Take SECOND for example. I noticed that they go to a lot of studios and agencies, meaning they must be some sort of celebrity.” Shuu said, reading the locations of the said future diary holder. “But let’s hold them off for now. We’re focusing on a prey that’s much easier to catch.”

“That’s basically all you need to know, Kagehira. Did you catch all that?” Shuu turned to Mika once again.

The heterochromatic boy could only gulp and nod. “Yeah...I guess?” He said with his never-ending hesitation but Shuu chose to ignore them. “Then...What do you need me to do about Anzu-ch- I mean, FIRST?” 

“I’m glad you asked.” Shuu’s signature smirked come by once again, suggesting that he had already planned out every single detail from day one. Mika has a bad feeling about that though. “Listen up, we’ll conduct our plan in five days. Until then...”

**************

_“...Get closer to FIRST and befriend her just enough to the point that she’ll come to trust you, huh?”_ Mika thought and sighed. _“I mean, I get it but, I just can’t help but feel guilty...Sorry, Anzu-chan.”_

Just on cue, his phone vibrated on his hands, suggesting a message from someone. Mika quickly checked and as expected, it was from Shuu since he was pretty much the only one in his contacts.

_**“FIRST will be leaving the school grounds in five minutes. Be prepared. Don’t make yourself suspicious.”** _

“...Again, this is easier said than done, Oshi-san. This is bad for my heart.” Mika grumbled, sighing for the hundredth times this day. Though he inwardly complains, he looked at his phone to check the time and peaked behind the pillar he was hiding in. “Alright...Five minutes...”

Despite his initial complain, Mika did patiently wait for that five minutes to come by, all the while using that waiting time to mentally prepare himself. When the said time had come by, he looked at the entrance of the school and accurately enough, Mika saw the familiar brunette, walking along with three other girls that he doesn’t recognized. He could only assume that they were her friends, Anzu did gave off the impression that she would have a lot of friends.

With a final gulp, Mika finally walked out of his hiding spot, probably startling some students who had already been suspicious of his actions. Though he did such move, he didn’t know whether to strike up the conversation himself or wait for Anzu to notice him. Mika didn’t get a long time to decide however when Anzu already caught a glimpse of him and seemed pleasantly surprised. “Ah...! Kagehira-kun?” Anzu blinked at him, making sure she didn’t mistake him for anyone. Not that she would anyway, there’s not a lot of people who has those kinds of eyes. “I didn’t expect to see you anytime soon. What brings you here?”

“Um, hi there, Anzu-chan...” Mika timidly said as he awkwardly waved, sweat forming as her friends ogled at him, curious on what his relationship to Anzu. He felt nervous for a different reason now.

“You know this kid, Angie?” Yako, the one with silver hair that was tied up in a messy-looking bun and round glasses spoke up. Her voice was a lot more aggressive than what Mika expected, making him flinch slightly. She gave off some sort of delinquent vibes from what he could tell.

“What a cute guy he is~!” Chizuru, the energetic girl with red hair tied in a childish pigtail and a giant hairpin attached to her bangs commented. It made Mika even more timid, especially when she leaned in closer, taking a good look at his face. Now, he just feels straight up uncomfortable, he’s not good with people staring so close to him. “Ah! She has the same eyes as Suzu-chan~!”

That caught his attention, however. It wasn’t something he hears people say often, after all. In fact, it’s probably the first time he heard such comment. Mika looked up and tilted his head at the side, curious on what Chizuru meant. Then, he met eye contact with a short-haired girl wearing a bunch of weird accessories that he was sure goes against the school’s dress code. 

Mismatched thigh-high socks, colored nails, gothic accessories, and most notable of all, an eyepatch. If it weren’t for the sailor uniform and the large guitar case hanging from her shoulders, Mika would’ve never think of her as a student but a weirdo in the streets of Harajuku. She stares at him with an expression just as surprised as he has. “I thought of the same thing when I first met him. Beautiful eyes like that are rare, after all.” Anzu smiled as she turned around to face the girl. “...Right, Suzu?”

Suzu turned red at her casual compliment, Mika couldn’t really blame her though, he did too. “Stop that, it’s embarrassing...” She nudged Anzu who simply giggled and turned to Mika. “So, you’re the one who Anzu ditched me with?”

Anzu flinched in the background but Suzu only chuckled at her reaction. Suzu stared at his eyes and Mika stared back at her one visible red eye. He wonders about her eyepatch, by the same eyes, does that mean she also have heterochromatic eyes. Mika could only wonder what color could her other eye be underneath those old-fashioned eyepatch. “You have the same cursed eyes as I do, huh? Never thought I’ll see the day.” Suzu commented with an amused look. “I’m Kuromori Suzu. Nice to meet you.”

Cursed? In a way, Mika could make sense on why she calls their heterochromatic eyes like that. He used to call them like that too as he was never fond of them anyway. He only stopped because he realized he might really be hit with bad luck. “Ah, likewise! I’m Kagehira Mika.” He said, bowing.

“Aw~! You don’t have to be so shy! I’m Yakumo Chizuru! Let’s get along, alright~!” Chizuru waved her arms around.

“I’m Kanon Yako. Nice to meet ‘cha.” Yako said, placing a hand on her hips.

Mika originally just came here for Anzu, but now he’s introducing himself to three of her friends and though he feels overwhelmed, it wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be. They genuinely sound like good people, with one having a different personality than the other. Overall, they all sound like the perfect group Anzu belongs to.

“So, what made you come here, Kagehira-kun?” Anzu asked. “Actually, it’s nice timing. We were about to go out and eat somewhere. Would you like to come?”

“Oh, um...” Mika said, hesitating but he realized how great of an opportunity this was. Though, he felt a bit awkward to join a group that he wasn’t familiar with just yet. “Y-Yeah, sure! If you don’t mind!”

Anzu’s friend didn’t seem to mind, something that Mika was relieved about. He didn’t have to answer overbearing questions like why he was acting so suspicious. It might’ve been the fact that he was so nervous and his appearance doesn’t scream danger at all. For the first time, Mika thanked the gods who decided to give him such appearance. But he knew he shouldn’t really relax too much, from this point on, he knew he’ll become a lot more suspicious after all.

Mika then pulled out a neatly wrapped gift from his bag and handed it to Anzu as they were walking. “I also wanted to repay you for helping me yesterday so...” He said, handing his present to Anzu. Mika smiled, this was at least a genuine intention of his. “I noticed your uniform and decided to hand it to you personally. Though, I think I was a bit early, hehe...”

Anzu blinked before smiling, flattered by his actions. She wasn’t exactly used to receiving repayments for her deeds. “Even though I told you that it’s fine...Thank you, Kagehira-kun.” She said. “It’s just my nature to help people.” 

Yako whistled behind her and put on a teasing smile. “Ooh, what’s this~? Are you hitting on our Angie even though you just met her yesterday~?” She said as she hanged her arm around Anzu’s shoulder. “Kagehira-kun, you sure do work fast, huh~?”

Mika flushed red. “Eh!? N-No! It’s nothing like that! I’m just expressing my gratitude...” He protested. Mika fiddled with his fingers as he suddenly felt shy in front of their gazes. Oshi-san did not teach him what to do in situations like this so he was lost for words.

“Uwaah~! Anzu-chan, you lucky girl~!” Chizuru whined, clinging onto Anzu’s arm who could only sweatdrop at her actions. “Why are cute guys so easily attracted to you~!”

“Stop that, Chizuru...” Anzu spoke up, Mika noted on how Yako’s teasing didn’t affect her at all. He guessed that it was probably because she knew her friend was merely joking, there was no reason to get flustered over it. It really puts Mika to shame on how he knew that but couldn’t control his emotions any better. “You shouldn’t tease Kagehira-kun, Yako. This is just his way of showing gratitude. Isn’t it charming?”

“That’s right, Yako~!” Suzu scolded from behind, pushing her slightly away from Anzu. “Besides, there’s no way Anzu will date someone this early!”

It was at this point Mika could giggle at their little banter. It was a nice group of friends, it really feels like they’ve known each other from day one. Even though he just met them today, he doesn’t feel like he’s an outcast nor an outsider to this group, he felt so welcomed. It made him feel guilty again, had he not been in a situation where he is helping his senior eliminate this certain brunette lady, would he ever become part of her friends?

That kind of world would’ve been nice.

But then, out of the corner of his eyes, across the pathway that they were taking, Mika saw a figure in black. It was like time had gotten slow for a moment that he had the opportunity to study their appearance. They have the appearance of a male, though a hood was on top of his head, Mika could see that shining flock of silver hair that looks liked it was well-taken care of. For someone who looked suspicious, he felt cool with his current outfit, black ripped jeans, black jacket with a white shirt underneath, and black leather boots to top it all off. He stood there so casually, holding his phone as white earphones were stuck in both of his ears.

Even with that black mask that hid most of his facial features, Mika could not ignore his striking blue eyes. It gave him shivers as he could’ve swore that this man was glaring at him for whatever reason. Then, the pacing of time had finally returned to its original speed, causing Mika to dumbfoundly stop in the middle of the pathway as Anzu and her friends goes on. Of course, they did notice his stop and turned around to check if he was alright. “Kagehira-kun? What’s wrong?” Anzu asked, tilting her head to the side.

As if he just realized what he was doing, Mika turned to her with a nervous smile. He scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously. “Oh, um...It’s nothing.” He said. “It’s just someone’s...”

Mika turned to the other side of the street and was about to point but blinked where the guy was no longer there. “...There...?” He trailed off as he became just as confused as Anzu in the others. “Huh?”

“Huh~? Are you just hungry, Kagehira-kun~?” Yako taunted from the back. “There’s no one there, surely, you’re just getting hungry.”

Mika joined with them once again but with his mind feeling bothered of that bizarre encounter. “Yeah...Maybe you’re right...” He said as he shrugged it off his shoulders and followed the group towards where they want. Mika chose to put it aside on that back of his head for now but he couldn’t help as a bad feeling lingers in the pits of his stomach. Maybe he was just on edge with people who was a phone now these days, who knows?

**************

In the back of the building that the figure went around, he stopped at a corner while a taxi headed towards him, as if the driver already knew the cue when this guy will come looking for a ride. Promptly saying his destination, he made himself feel at home inside the vehicle and took off his hood, allowing his silver hair to fall which ever direction they want. He also took off his mask, grumbling on how suffocating it feels inside and took out his phone.

Izumi hummed as he inspected the sneaky photo he took earlier, his eyes lingering on a certain person, as if studying their features. Dark and unkempt hair but beautiful and rare heterochromatic eyes, Izumi thought that if he fixed himself up a little more, he can be quite the looker. Not as much as him though, but enough to be the talk of the town. Izumi laughed, if they happened to cross paths once again in a different and less serious situation, he would’ve totally scolded this kid to perfection. But unfortunately, this kid took the shortest stick to life and thus, he’s considered a hindrance that needed to be taken care of in his eyes.

Suddenly, his phone started ringing but Izumi wasn’t surprised. He was expecting the call and it couldn’t have rung in the best timing. “What is it, Naru-kun~?” He called, making sure his voice was awfully too sweet for anyone’s taste. 

“Izumi-chan~? Where did you go? The staff’s been looking all over for you!” A concerned feminine voice resounded in his phone, along with some panicked background noises.

“I just picked something up, I’ll be right there in a minute.” Izumi nonchalantly said as he stared at the taxi window, leaning on his palms.

“Come on~! You could’ve just told someone!” The person on the other side scolded but Izumi couldn’t give two shits about. “You know you can’t sneak out on a photoshoot like this!”

“Yeah, yeah~ I’m sorry, alright?” Izumi said, his voice not sounding apologetic at all. “I had things to worry about.”

“Oh, but Naru-kun, can I ask you a favor?” Izumi said as the taxi stopped due to a red light. There, his eyes coincidentally wandered over to a certain group of school girls with one lone guy, chatting happily with each other. Izumi’s eyes shone at one familiar female brunette. Naru-kun on the other side could only hummed in wonder as he wasn’t one to ask for a favor often after all. 

“I’m interested in knowing something about someone, I’ll send you a picture. Do you happen to know him?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if Mika and Shuu feel a bit OOC. I'm not the biggest Valkyrie fan.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~! I’m Kyandii and this is a little fanfic I’ve had on my mind for a while. I’m a massive fan of Ensemble Stars and I was really interested of the complex plot of Future Diary. I’m also a massive shipper of Sena Izumi and Anzu (IzuAn), even if it’s not a canon thing (Leave me alone, I want to dream). So I mixed those ideas together and this came out!
> 
> Unfortunately, I’m not clever enough to think of my own plot for this and I’m still not sure on where this fic will go. This was basically an experiment to test my writing skills. So, to anyone who’ve seen the anime, Future Diary, I think it’ll be obvious for them to figure out the twists and turns that’s going to happen because I’ll be following the anime’s plot line for most of the time. But that’s the beauty of fanfiction, right? You can do anything you want with fanfiction~!
> 
> Let me know what you people think and I’ll really appreciate criticism from anyone, it’s a way for me to improve on my writing skills.
> 
> I look forward to your guys’ thoughts! Thank you!
> 
> P.S   
> I just really wanted to write about Yandere Izumi.


End file.
